


you are my light

by kissherhello



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissherhello/pseuds/kissherhello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three weeks since he had to cancel his commitments to the Australian convention, due to a family emergency and three weeks since his birthday plans for a certain someone had been ruined. </p><p>Now, with his families blessing and a lot of help - Matt Smith is determined to give Alex Kingston the best belated birthday weekend possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my light

**Author's Note:**

> Had begun writing this the day before Matt's statement was released and after someone on tumblr suggested i continue anyway, i re wrote it and here it is! It's a short chapter, fast paced in order to set up the story! Hope you guys enjoy it, next chapters will be longer and a lot more detailed, promise! Comments are much appreciated! :)

_God bless Karen_

 

After receiving a call from Laura, Matt had booked himself on the next flight out of the states with his best friend right by his side. “I’m coming with you” she had said, re arranging her schedule in barely five minutes. (They were supposed to be in Australia, after all) Even with his protests, Karen waved him off. “I’m not letting you get on a ten hour flight alone – you’ll over think everything” she smiled slightly, lifting her shoulder in a shrug and offering him a small smile; a smile he couldn't return. Karen took his hand in hers and took a firm grip, reminding him that everything would be fine. “Just you see” she whispered.

And he wanted to believe her, he truly did but he couldn't bring himself to believe the words. He was thankful Karen was coming with him though, he would need the support whether he was willing to admit it or not. Karen spent the next week with the Smiths. She got along perfectly with his parents and she and Laura had become like two peas and a pod. Matt had barely left the family home, maybe once when the girls had dragged him out to get some air, this is what happens when Matt refuses to admit he is hurting, he closes off. He’s never been the most emotional guy in the first place but when he is in pain, he never lets anyone in and eventually it all comes out…and when it does, it’s ugly.

*

 

Karen, Laura and Lynne stood around the kitchen counter in their own whispers when Matt appeared in the door way. “Hey, you” Laura smiled. Matt returned his sisters smile weakly, stepping towards Karen and wrapping his arms around her neck. “What times you’re flight?” he asks as she takes his hand and twirls from him embrace. “A few hours” she replies, picking up her keys and bag. “Where are you going?” As Matt watches his best friend ready to leave, Karen, Lynne and Laura exchange a glance – one that went unnoticed by the actor. “ I have some things to take care of, i’ll call you from the airport okay?” she kisses Matt’s check and says her goodbyes to Matt’s mother and sister. “Let me walk you out” Matt follows the Scot, taking her travel bag from her hand and flops his free arm around her shoulders. Once at the taxi that was waiting outside, Matt wrapped his arms around her waist. “Thank you” he said softly, releasing Karen from his grip. “Oh shut up, you would have done it for me” Matt smiled. “Probably” Karen hit his chest playfully and promised to call before her flight and with that, she was gone.

*

 

Pulling into a popular London restaurant, Karen looked for a familiar face. Well, she was looking for the familiar curls. Asking the hostess about a reservation made, she directed her towards the outside round of tables. Thanking the woman, she walked out the doors and watched as the woman who was waiting for her, stood. “Hello mummy!” Alex exclaimed, leaning over and pecking Karen’s check lightly. Karen giggled softly, sitting across from the actress. “Hello, daughter” she replies and slumps into the chair a little more comfortably, and continued. “How are you?” Alex nods “good, you?” “Yeah, you know – it’s been an intense week” “How is he?” Alex asks her voice soft. “How do you think?” Karen responds, watching the expression drop from her ex-costar. “You know how he is though” she carried on. “He’ll never admit he’s hurting”

 

Karen and Alex continue their conversation over a good meal and glass, or two of a beautifully tasting wine. They talked about upcoming projects, Karen’s new TV series and had a brilliant time but Alex could see that Karen was holding something back “Okay, what’s going on?” Alex asks watching as Karen took a sip from her wine, shook her head and frowned. “What do you mean?” Alex’s eyes watched the scot who was failing at her innocent expression. Karen rolled her eyes, groaning under her breath, she raises her hands. “Fine, fine” she swallows her food and puts her hands back to her sides. Karen takes a heavy breath “He needs you, Alex”

 

_Karen walked into the kitchen where Lynne and Laura sat in conversation. “Hey, um…” Karen began, turning her head as to make sure Matt wasn't around. “Can I talk to you guys for a second?” “Course, love” Lynne smiled, gesturing to a mug. “Tea?” “Please” Karen moves to the counter, resting her elbows on the wood and leans over comfortably. “What’s going on?” Lynne places a mug in front of the young girl, who bits her lip. “How do you think he’s coping?” “He’s not” Laura speaks up. “He won’t talk about it” “Not to us” Karen chimes. “What does that mean, ‘not to us’? “She means Alex…” Laura catches where she’s going. Lynne’s brow’s farrow as a confused expression glides across her face._

*

“What…” Alex begins but is interrupted by Karen “Don’t “what do you mean, ‘he needs me’ Alex” her eyes following the woman sitting in front of her. “You know exactly what I mean…When he was thinking of leaving Doctor who…who did he go to for advice?”

“Yes, but that was because he wanted my opinion as an actress whose left a show before”

“Put it however you want, you and I both know what you and Matt have is more than just a flirty banter back and forth friendship”

Alex eyes widened slightly, there was an attraction between the two, yes. Flirty banter, well of course but what Karen was implying took her by surprise. She had never thought of Matt that way, had she? “He listens to you, Alex. He would fall to his feet whenever you were on set, count the weeks until you were back....so, don’t give me that look”

 

“Karen…”

“No, just let me finish okay?” a smile creeps to the corner of her lips. “You can get through to him – I know you can. He suffers in silence. He would never let anyone feel burdened with his issues but he needs that burden taken off his shoulders this time. You may not see it, Alex…but that doesn't mean everybody else doesn't. You are the only one he will open up too” Alex takes a deep breath “And how do you know that?” Karen gives her a knowing look. “Are you really asking that question?”

 

_“I’m confused” Lynne sips on her tea, her daughter shaking her head. “Mum, think about it” Laura begins. “Have you never seen the way he looks at her?” Lynne’s eyes go wide in understanding. “Oh you don’t think…” “I do think. He adores Alex…he’s protective over her – “More like possessive” Karen chimes once more, referring to his previous statement a week or two earlier. “Joke all you want about how flirty they are. They have something and if anyone can remind him that none of this is his fault; that what’s happened is not his burden to bear it’s her” Karen listened to Matt’s older sister speak, smiling “So, Arthur and I aren't the only ones who see it?” Laura shakes her head “Oh definitely no-“her attention taken to the doorway. “Hey, you” Laura smiled._

 

“Listen, I have to get out of here- catch my flight” Karen embraced Alex in a tight hug. “just, please…think about going over there?” “I will” Alex agrees almost hesitantly. Karen and Alex said their goodbyes and the young girl disappeared to grab a taxi leaving Alex with her bottle of wine and dwelling in her thoughts. The thoughts she never thought she had – the thoughts she had tried so hard to deny. _“God bless Karen,“_ Alex thought.


End file.
